Knuckles Adventure: The Year of the Echidna
by Shelfkid91
Summary: It's been three long years since Knuckles' supposes death, until he walks up to Chaotix doorstep in the pouring rain. Now that he's back, Ceaira soon follows, but this time she's not alone. Who is this new threat, and who's holding all her answers? T JIC
1. Resurfacing

_Author's note: Great, you guys made me feel bad! You can't write a story on guilt! But it's a good thing I planned this story. Heh. Before you read this, please understand that everything looks better in the planning stage! No, this isn't something I threw together in one night. I've been planning this one!_

_Disclaimer: All original characters, ideas, items and places do not belong to me; they belong to Sega and Sonic Team. I do not claim them in anyway._

_Chapter one: Resurfacing_

Rain. You'd think that I'd like the rain, huh? You'd think I'd be used to it by now, right? Wrong. After living three years on the road, you start to hate a few things; like rain. It wasn't so much that I hated it, it just annoyed me. I've lived outside my entire life; you would think that it would have gotten to me before this. Well, when I was Angel Island, I had something to do! When a guy is walking around with no home, no friends, no job, you get sick of things you used to like.

Three years. Has is really been that long? Three long years. I looked at the rain swollen clouds. Three years since my friend cracked. Three years since Ceaira was nearly killed by the same emerald shard that would be used to kill a great Dictator ten years later. Three years since Knuckles' death. I sighed. Three years since I hit the road as an official phantom.

Okay, so I'm not dead. When Ceaira stabbed me, she missed my heart. When I woke up, I was buried alive. They were quick to get me under ground. I'm not sure why. I dug my way out of the coffin. They had buried me on Angel Island. Tails was sitting on the Shrine's stairs. I had told them, a long time ago, that if ever I died, I wanted Tails to protect the emerald. He looked so heart broken. I almost walked up to him. Almost. With a heavy sigh, I had turned my back on him. I turned my back on all of them. With a burning chest, I walked away. I glided down to the nearest coast line and ran. I didn't stop running until I was well out of Station Square and a few miles out of Westopolis. I only stopped because my chest would not allow me to continue. I looked around. I had no cash!

There was only one thing to do then. I walked into a store, picked out a ratty trench coat that had a hood and walked out with it. No one tried to stop me. At another store, I grabbed a pair of normal sneakers and a pair of pants. I traded in the boxing gloves for regular gloves and walked away from the city. Living dead was easier than I thought it would be. After a while, people began to forget I ever existed. If I went into a city and someone spotted my red skin underneath the hood of the trench coat, they did a double take. Those moments were when my blood ran cold. Those were the moments I was sure someone had finally spotted me. Then the moment passed. They would shrug it off, or just forget it and went on with their lives and went on with my life as the living dead.

There were times that I knew I should forget this charade and go home. I had left at a horrible time. Ceaira was still alive, unless Sonic killed her, Chaotix still pretty much hated me and Sonic and Tails were nearly at each other's throats. And I ran away from it all. Life on the road was easy enough. Eat to survive, right? I got in a few fights in the bigger cities. I almost got myself arrested somewhere in Hollywood. I never could bring myself to get too far from home. There were times in the first year that I even walked through Station Square. I enjoyed those times until I ran into Vector. He apologized and looked down at me. My hood had fallen off, revealing my red skin. I quickly muttered an 'It is okay' and placed the hood on, praying he had seen nothing. I turned around and walked swiftly out of the city, and never came back. After that, I just roamed. I ate when and what I could. I never did steal again. Every time I put on the stolen clothing, I felt dirty and not just because the grey coat was now brown with all the dirt.

For the next two years, I made a vow of silence. For two years I only spoke to ask for food. I wasn't going to resort to sitting on a busy street begging for money. I still had some pride left! My vow of silence was to keep me from begging. I would often go into homeless shelters if it got too cold outside at night. They fed us there and the food wasn't too bad, I guess. I felt like scum. I had a home! If I came back, they would be happy. Sure, after the initial shock that I was still alive subsided, they would probably be angry that I had fled, but they wouldn't reject me. I'm not sure why I didn't just go back. During the first year, I almost did go back. I was on Tails' doorstep, but when I heard faint laughter from inside the house, I turned and walked away. I guess it was that experience that kept me from going home. They seemed happy enough without me. If Ceaira was still alive, she would just follow me back into their lives. I tried to lie to myself. I tried to tell myself that I was doing this for them, but I wasn't and I knew it. I was doing this because I was scared that they would blame me for their pain. If I was dead, then they could blame me all they wanted and I wouldn't have to hear them.

The homeless shelters were pretty nice. I didn't really like sleeping on concrete when I did sleep in them. I tried not to sleep in them, but when the weather got really bad, I was forced to sleep in one. Some people tried to talk to me. They tried to get my story. I would hold up a note card that said "I have trouble talking. I am sorry." Another blasted lie! My life had become a lie! I never did take on a different name. Why should I? I didn't have to tell anyone my name if I didn't want to! I would just flash my note card and no one seemed to bother me after that.

It was lying on the floor of one of the shelters that I realized what I had become. I had become an enemy to myself. I was living the life as a dead person and it didn't bother me! I stood up from the floor and walked out of the shelter. It was raining. Rain. You'd think I'd like the rain, huh? No, I hated it! It had driven me into the many homeless shelters where I would lie down with the dogs and get up with fleas. All I wanted to do was go home, and I did.

I was standing at the train station. The rain was still coming down. It was getting harder. I shook my head. What was I thinking? It's been three years! They'll kill me! They'll eat me alive! They've forgotten about me! They've moved on with their lives! Don't bring back such harsh memories. Skip the country! Move to Japan or something! Don't go back! They don't want you!

Those thoughts raced through my head. Most of them were true. I did hold painful memories for them. I caused them all grief, but I was ready to face the music. I was tired of running! I wanted to go home. I wanted to the Master Emerald. I wanted my friends back! And, surprisingly, I wanted Ceaira back. Something I had told Sonic three years ago still burned me today. We were all we had left.

My first thought was to go to Tails' house, but I nixed the idea. First off, I wasn't sure if he was home. He was the new Guardian, after all. No, I went to Chaotix. Why? I'm not sure. So, here I was, standing on their doorstep in a pair of pants I've been wearing for three years and a trench coat that used to be grey. I wasn't sure what color it was now. I gulped and raised my hand to knock. It fell to my side. How could I come back from the dead, huh? I swallowed and knocked before I lost my guts.

"Coming!" A voice yelled. I jumped as I realized it was Charmy's voice. It was so low! The door swung opened and I closed my eyes at the bright light from the house. When I opened them, Charmy was staring at me. "Knuckles?" He said. I made a lopsided smile. "Knuckles!" He tackled me, sending up both to the muddy ground.

"It's good to see you," I said. This was a lot different from the last time I saw him. "It's really good to see you." I was happy it was raining. If it wasn't, then he could tell that I was crying.

"Charmy! What in the world are you doing out there? And who is that?" I looked up to see Vector standing in the doorway. My hood was gone and this time I didn't care. Vector's face went through three different emotions in about ten seconds. The first was shock. (Expected) The second was relief. (A bit weird) And the third was anger. (Expected, but not wanted.) "Charmy, go inside," he snapped. Charmy nodded happily and flew inside. Vector slammed the door and walked out into the rain. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

I sighed. "No 'how are you doing'? No 'I'm glad you're not dead'?"

He glared at me. "I knew you were alive, Knuckles! I'm not stupid. I saw you many times in Station Square until we finally hit each other, then I never saw you again. How can you expect to just waltz back here and expect us to welcome you with open arms?"

"Charmy did," I muttered.

"Charmy is only thirteen. He doesn't know any better."

"And your twenty-seven, so that means you know everything, right?" I stood up and turned away. "I'll go back to being dead if you want me to, Vector." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You know what I did, don't you?" He nodded. "I hope you've forgiven Espio for not telling you anything. I hope you've forgiven me for doing that. It's been almost five years, Vector. How long can one guy hold a grudge?"

"A very long time, Knuckles." Vector growled. "Get out now. Go back to where ever you've been living for three years and never come back! You're bringing too much, Knuckles, and I don't want it!"

He walked into the house and slammed the door, shaking the agency. I bowed my head. That went exactly how I thought it would, but not how I hoped it would. The door opened again. "Knuckles?" I lifted my head.

Espio was standing in the doorway this time. "Hey," I whispered. "I'm going back to the road."

Espio walked over to me. "Knuckles, he doesn't hate you. He's just mad that you left us. It's been three years and you haven't even sent a postcard. I could be angry at you, but how can I? You left to protect us, didn't you?"

I nodded. I couldn't tell him that I didn't do this for them. He was the only guy on my side right now, other than Charmy. "Espio, its fine. I'll go back to the road."

"No, you won't. You look like you need a good meal. Let's go." He led me into the agency and for the first time in three years, I felt the warmth of an actual home.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Did you really think I would end a series like that? I'm not that evil, am I? No, this isn't a one shot. This story has a lot of turns and junk, so don't get confused!_


	2. What Happened to Us?

_Author's note: Two months. Get out you cast iron skillets, ya'll! I am sorry about the wait, but I am doing a lot right now, and then there's writer's block. /shudders/ Horrid, I know. _

_Also, ages! Knuckles: 23, Espio: 23, Charmy: 13, Shadow:?? Sonic: 22, Tails: 18, Vector: 27, Ceaira: 23… I think that's it. If I missed one, please remind me!_

_Chapter Two: What Happened to Us?_

I sighed. Why was Espio finally being nice to me? Did it have anything to do with what we went through? If anything, he should be very angry at me, not happy to see me alive. I shook my head as I was lead into the kitchen of the agency. It was weird to be there. I hadn't stood in that kitchen in over four years. Vector glared at me. "I thought I told you to leave," he growled.

"I invited him in," Espio snapped. Vector glared at him.

"He's not welcome in this house while I'm here."

Espio smiled. "Than leave, hot shot," he returned. Vector growled, but he knew he would lose either way.

"Fine, but I want nothing to do with him," and he was in the living room.

Espio sneered after him and then turned to me. "Thirsty?" He asked. I nodded and he got out a glass and filled it with water. "So, what's your story?"

I shook my head. "Where's Ceaira?" I asked quickly before I could lose my nerve. Espio sighed.

"She's still alive, if that's what you're asking. I found her after Sonic rushed you to the hospital after she stabbed you." He shrugged and tried to remember what had happened. "I helped her up, got her some medical treatment. She was at your funeral." I shuddered. _Your funeral…_ The words echoed in my head and I shivered slightly. Espio hadn't missed a beat with his story. "…and we couldn't find her after that."

"Repeat that," I asked politely.

Espio nodded. "Sure thing. She was at your funeral. After that, we all had a little talk. Sonic had apologized to her for what he did, and she apologized for killing you. We never saw her after that. When Angel Island fell a week later, we were all concerned as to why it did. Sadly, none of us bothered to check your grave. If we had, I'm sure most of this heart-ache could have been avoided."

I had to ask, but I couldn't. It wouldn't come out. I had practically detached myself from them and now I was supposed to act like I remotely cared for them? And who's to say I did care for them anymore? I shook my head. I couldn't pretend that I didn't care for them anymore. I couldn't just smile and say 'Hey! Nice seeing you guys! Sorry I left, but I had to. So, yeah, time to hit the road again!' I couldn't fake it anymore. I opened my mouth to ask, but a knock on the door saved me the trouble. "Espio! It's for you!" Vector called.

"How's Sonic and Tails?" I blurted out as Espio stood up.

"I'll tell you when I get back," Espio said and ran out of the kitchen. I sighed and looked around the kitchen. They had changed it since the last time I was there. The table, which used to be in the very center, had been moved to the back wall. The refrigerator had been moved to the other side of the room. The dishwasher, though, stayed in the same place. I looked down at the table and was shocked to find it an entirely different table than it was the last time I came over. I sighed. It was cherry wood now. It was oak the last time I checked. As I looked around, I noticed other things. The walls were no longer white-washed, but a painted brown color. My eyes widened.

"Yeah, we got enough money to do some renovations on the place." I jumped and turned to see Vector standing in the doorway. "Don't look so shocked. Business boomed during Sonic's grieving period over you." He actually chuckled a bit. He shrugged. "There wasn't much we could do for him, you know. He blamed himself for what happened. Tails had refused to be anywhere with a five mile radius of him and Sonic was alone in the world. You should see him now." I stared at Vector, expecting a description. Vector chuckled again. "You'll see, gosh."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I growled.

"Oh, so you actually care about him now, huh?" He snapped.

"I never stopped caring," I retorted weakly.

Vector shook his head. "He stopped excepting help after a while. He locked himself in a hotel room."

"But… I came once and heard laughter in Tails' house. That wasn't him?" I cocked my head in confusion.

Vector sighed and sat down beside me. "Knux," he said. I was shocked he was using my nickname. I had longed to hear it for so long. "Tails has moved on. He hasn't spoken to Sonic since the day he told Sonic what happened in the future." He shook his head. "Tails has a lot of friends now. I can assure you that was not Sonic in his house. Whoever it was, Tails was enjoying himself."

"But where's Sonic?"

Vector shrugged. "Haven't seen him in six months," he said with a sad sigh. "He's wasted. Sure, he'll show up is someone needs savin', but no one sees him in between those times. No one's seen him in six months. Some say he finally went over the edge. Others say Ceaira got him, while some still believe he joined Eggman." Vector laughed. "You want the truth?" I nodded. "The guy's lonely."

"Lonely? What about Amy?" I asked.

Vector laughed. "She got tired of waitin'. Haven't seen her in over a year, though no one on your side really talk to us much anymore. We lost touch with a lot of folks after you left. Got a letter from Mighty a few weeks ago." He laughed. "He was apologizing for ditching Sonic in the woods. He came up with some weird story about a black echidna running around and went after it. By the time he got back, we had hauled the hedgehog out." I snapped to attention. Vector noticed. "Wanna see the letter?" He asked. I nodded He grunted and stood. "Espio!" He called. There was no answer. I was beginning to wonder who was at the door this late at night. Vector shrugged and walked to a drawer. After a moment of rummaging, he found the letter. He threw it at me and went out of the kitchen. I heard the door open and then close and figured he had gone to see who was at the door. I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Chaotix_

_I heard about Knuckles, I'm sorry that that happened. Well, what's done is done. I wish I could have been at the funeral, but it had taken me this long to track ya'll down. Sorry. Look, this letter is more for Sonic, but I knew he has no set residence, so I was hoping you could pass this on. If not, at least someone will know what happened that day. I'm really sorry for ditching the hedgehog that night. I woke up to see a black figure kneeling over him, dumping some weird chemical in his wound. Either the chemical had knocked him out or he's just a heavy sleeper, but I got up and yelled at the figure. It stood up and I nearly fainted. The figure was a black echidna. I gulped, thinking it was Knuckles, but when it spoke, I knew it was a girl. She smiled and put a finger to her lips as if to say "be quiet." I shook my head and lunged toward her. As I did, I was able to get the chemical bottle from her. She instantly fled and went after her. When I came back, Sonic was gone. I took the chemical to a lab. Sonic, you were drugged. The chemical wasn't one any scientist had ever seen, but after a few tests, they came to a conclusion that it was a chemical (they refused to call it a drug) that gave a wound the appearance and pain of an infection. A nasty side affect, they found, was that it cause brief madness at mental stress. I can't say much more about it. I totally forgot about telling you guys until I saw in the news that Sonic had gone missing. I figured you knew where he is, so I sent you this letter. Get it to him, please. I would hate to think that that chemical caused something horrible for him. _

_Your friend, Mighty_

I shook my head. Black echidna… Another one of Ceaira's species? Another mystery surrounding this blasted plot. Every wondered if someone was writing your life because they hate you? That's how I felt right about then. So, Sonic was wasted? I couldn't imagine him turning to drugs, but I figured wasted was he had just let himself go. I couldn't imagine Tails having other friends. Was he happy, or was he just acting like it? And what about Amy? How far did she move on? Did she finally find a boy who would chase after her? Or was she just acting strong to try and influence Tails? I didn't have the answers. I looked around. My eyes fell on something. I stood up and walked over to it. It was something wrapped in white tissue paper. I picked it up and slowly pulled away the paper. In my hands was the emerald shard. I shook my head, feeling sick. My blood, Sonic's blood and Ceaira's blood stained that one emerald shard. Would it every not haunt us? I doubted it.

Vector walked back in. He looked at the shard. "Espio wouldn't let me get rid of it," he muttered. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk to you." I smiled, unsure what to say. "I just didn't want to admit that I missed you. I put on the tough guy act because Espio was crushed at your death. We've grown so far apart. The fact that he lied to me about what you did to him turned me against him. I never did trust him again." He shook his head. "Charmy has run away at least six times since you left us."

"Was all this really my fault?" I asked quietly.

Vector shook his head. "Nah, you just helped. Sadly, we did this to ourselves. I can't believe this."

"Who's at the door?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Vector shrugged. "Kim," he muttered.

"Kim?"

Vector nodded. "Kim…" He shook his slightly.

"Who is Kim?"

"Espio's friend. He met here last year. I never really thought he'd get serious about anyone."

I jumped. "Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nah, just a really good friend. Pretty nice, I guess. I haven't really spoken to her." He sighed.

"Can I meet her?" I asked hesitantly.

Vector nodded. "Espio! Why don't you bring Kim in to meet Knux?" He yelled. The door opened and a few seconds later, Espio walked in, followed by a beautiful red hedgehog. She smiled sheepishly. I smiled back. She was wearing green shorts and a yellow t-shirt. "Kim, this is Knuckles. Knux, Kim." Vector said, pointing to us both.

I stood, not entirely forgetting my manners. "Pleasure to meet you," I said as I offered my hand. She took it and we shook firmly. Espio was smiling. I sighed. Not much could ruin this moment. I was among friends. But I knew I needed to find my other friends and make sure they were okay. Tails would be first, then Amy, and lastly, Sonic. My only hope was that he wasn't too far gone...

_Author's note: Like I said, I am REALLY sorry about the wait. This story is really confusing, so I had to gather my thoughts. Before you continue, EVERYTHING is important. I don't think anything in this chapter was just filler information, except maybe the stuff about how the kitchen changed. /Braces for impact/ I pormised that ya'll could whack me with a cast iron skillet if I took two months to update, so, whack away!_


	3. Holding Out

_Author's note: Yeah… Once I got into the swing of this story, I got back in! _

_Chapter Three: Holding Out_

"So," Vector said, jumping me out of my thoughts, "what brings you here this late, Kim?"

Kim smiled. She turned to Espio. Knuckles noticed a silver streak on her neck that seemed to extend down her back. "You didn't tell him?" She asked the detective. Her voice was soft and sweet. I shook my head.

Espio looked offended. "Of course I told him!" He said. "He must have forgotten."

"Told me what?" Vector asked.

"We were leaving tonight, Vector," Espio said with a smile.

"Tonight? Espio, your friend has just come back."

"Vec, I can't just break my plans."

"Actually, Espio, I agree with him. You've told me so much of Knuckles hear and you shouldn't leave right now. We'll reschedule," Kim said.

"Vector, I'm hungry." I looked up to see Charmy in the doorway. He looked at Kim. "Kim!" He yelled and ran (yes, I said ran) to the hedgehog. She scooped up the younger teen in her arms.

"You three get to know each other. Espio and I need to talk," Vector said. I looked at him. He seemed older somehow. He grunted as he stood up and grabbed Espio by his arm. The chameleon shrugged and followed his older partner.

"So," Kim said. She had set Charmy down and the bee was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"So?" I asked.

"You are the famous Knuckle-head?" She asked with a laugh. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, it's an honor to meet you. Espio talks about you all the time."

I nodded. "Yeah…Sadly most of those stories aren't good ones. Sorry. What else did he tell you?"

Kim smiled and sat down at the table. She sat in the seat I had been sitting in. I took Vector's. "He told me about Ceaira, and everything that happened. You are very strong to have gone through that and kept a high head."

"I have to admit, I almost quit a few times."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." I shook my head, just fully wanting to break down right then and there. The entire three years I had been on the road, I never once cried. I had always sucked it up and told myself there was no reason to cry. I buried my head in my hands and finally let it all come out. I was a strong person and I knew it. I wasn't one to bawl in public or private. I had always been able to keep it in, but all the years that had built up had finally crashed down on me. I had everything and lost it all. I wasn't one for self pity, but at that moment I didn't care. I wanted it all out. I wanted someone to know my pain. I felt a gentle hand lay on my shoulder. I had wanted to cry since the day I killed the Beast. I had wanted the tears to flow since the day Ceaira betrayed me, since the day Shadow nearly choked the life out of me, since the day Sonic lost his mind. I wanted to, but pride had kept them in. Now pride didn't concern me anymore. I sobbed until there was nothing left. Years of build up just came out. I was only aware of my own sobs and the gentle hand on my back. My mind raced back to the day I killed the Beast. The same gentle hand that had led me away from death. I would never see him again.

I cried until there was nothing left to cry. When I was done, I looked up, wiping my eyes. Beside me stood the red hedgehog. Vector stood in the doorway and Espio sat beside me. I looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot. I took in a deep, shaky breath and nodded. He patted me gently on my back. I shook my head and laid it back on my arms. I just wanted to sleep. "We'll find Sonic," Espio whispered. "And the only way to do that…"

Vector grunted and growled slightly. "…Is to find Tails," he finished. I nodded and went to get up. "But," Vector continued, "We'll do that in the morning. Kim, you know where you can sleep. Charmy, bed time. Knuckles, I believe you know where the couch is. Good night, everyone." He stood up and walked out. I watched everything like a movie, like I didn't belong there. Espio stood up and hugged Kim and said good night. Charmy gave Kim a hug as well and walked (yes, walked, not flew, walked) out of the kitchen. Espio nodded at me and I shook my head, indicating that I didn't want to get up right now. He nodded and led Kim out of the room. I was alone again. I put my head back on my arms and closed my eyes.

* * *

Seven hours later, I hadn't moved a muscle "Knuckles…" Someone was shaking me awake. I looked up to see Espio standing there. "Come on. If you wanna meet Tails, we better go now, because he leaves early in the morning and doesn't come back 'till like midnight, and we can never find him during the day."

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Me, Vector and Kim," Espio replied.

"What about Charmy?"

"School," Espio replied simply. School? They were sending that hyper active, ADD kid to school? They were stupider than I thought. "I know what you're thinking. He's not as hyper as he used to be. He's been going to school since you left. He's doing pretty well, I guess. He sure knows his ABC's." I cocked my head.

"I thought he already knew his ABC's," I said.

Espio groaned. "No, he makes A's, B's and C's, so he…. Forget it! No one laughs at my jokes anymore!"

"We never did," Vector said as he walked in. "Come on you two. Let's get this show on the road."

I caught up to Vector. "Has he really changed that much?" I asked.

Vector nodded. "Yep. After you left and he grieved, he lightened up a little. He got himself a good friend. I think he's happy."

"Yeah, Kim… She seems to know her way around the agency. You sure her and Espio aren't serious?"

Vector laughed. "Those two? Nah, colleagues don't get serious about each other."

"Colleague?" I asked.

Vector nodded. "Yeah. She runs a private owned Detective Agency and helps us sometimes when we have a bunch of research to do. We don't pay her though." I shrugged. This was all confusing and new to me. I followed behind the group of three as we trudged toward the Mystic Ruins. They were having a conversation, but I wasn't paying any attention to that. I walked with my head down. I fought the urge to put my hood back on. There was no more reason to hide. I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed sadly. I was used to walking. Living three years on the road got you very used to walking. I took my hands out and hugged my trench coat to my body. The first thing I was going to do after all this was over was burn that coat, but not until I had fixed all my mistakes. I decided that once this was all over, I was going to burn all the clothing I had worn during my three years on the road.

"Knuckles, head out of the clouds," Espio said. "We're here. Want us to hang around?" I nodded. Tails' workshop had changed. He had painted it white and the water-power plant was covered. I guess it was water and solar now. I gulped and walked up to the door and knocked. The second knocking I had done since I returned.

"Coming!" A voice cried from inside. The door swung open. I blinked at the fox. He had grown about four inches since the last time I saw him. His yellow-ish orange fur was now a dark yellow. Even his eyes had changed color. They were now a much colder blue. Those cold blue eyes scanned me. He shook his head and blinked several times. I didn't know what I was expecting, but I sure didn't get it.

He opened his mouth to speak. He closed it and shook his head again. He almost said my name, but it never came out. What did come out shocked me. "You _jerk!_" He yelled. I stared at him as if he had struck me. I thought he was kidding at first, but his eyes showed nothing but cold shock.

I shot back. "Me?" I asked. "What about you?"

"I didn't leave!" Tails yelled.

"You could be nice to me! We haven't seen each other in three years and all you can do is call me a jerk?" I growled. "You ditched Sonic."

He glared at me. "I did nothing of the sort! That blasted creature stopped talking to me! I tried to call him, he never answered. I tried to find him in between random acts of heroism. If anything, _he_ ditched _me_!"

I turned to Vector. He shrugged. "We told you what we heard. Being a detective, you learn a few things. One being, there are three sides to every story. One party's, the other party's and the truth." I growled and turned back to Tails.

"What about Amy, then?" I asked. Surely she wasn't the bad guy here too.

Tails laughed. "Amy? That idiot finally told her off! Slapped her right across the face, called her a few things. The kid is heart broken."

"She hasn't moved on?" I asked. Tails shook his head. "Then what story did I hear?"

"If you heard the version where Sonic is the victim, you've been lied to. That guy has changed! He's a jerk," he glared at me. "But you ditched us both!" I couldn't hold it. I backhanded the fox in the face. Tails stared at me. He nodded and rubbed his face. "I'm not a kid anymore, Knuckles," he whispered. "I have a life now. I have other friends. Sonic's gone. Forget it and go back to the road. We were better off without you."

I backhanded him again. "You demon!" I screamed. "You ignorant demon!" Tails stared at me.

"I'm really glad to see you, Knuckles," he whispered. "I… I missed you."

"Tails…" But I never got anything out again. He turned and slammed the door on me. I muttered softly and turned to the waiting trio behind me.

"Wanna go see Amy?" Vector asked. I didn't respond. "Let's go, then."

_Author's note: I think I'm throwing everybody into this. I've never written with Amy, so bear with me for the next chapter…_


	4. Stories and Enemies

_Author's note: Ok, sometimes Knuckles will refer to himself in the third person! I don't notice stuff like that when I proof read. I'm writing two stories right now and one is in third and one's in first (Three guesses on which is which!) and I was warned this would happen. Some of the writing style from my other story is bleeding over to this one. /Shrug/ I was warned. Sorry 'bout that! I'll try not to make it happen again! (Referring to the last chapter for all who didn't catch it!) _

_Chapter Four: Stories and Enemies_

I was lead through Station Square. The city had finally gotten to me. I had thrown my hood back over my head and kept my eyes glued to the ground. I couldn't bring myself to face what I had left behind. Some people looked down at me. I felt so uncomfortable being in the city again. The city where all these people knew I had died three years ago. The very city I had abandoned. I wondered if the guilt would ever go away. "You okay?" I jumped and looked up. The crimson hedgehog was looking at me. I nodded and went back to staring at the ground. She sighed. "You don't look okay."

"Looks can be deceiving," I snapped. I heard Espio sigh. "Sorry…" I muttered. "It's just that I've gotten used to having to hide instead of being able to walk freely."

"Well, Knux, you don't have to hide anymore," Espio said. I looked up and sighed, but habits are learned quickly and hardly ever forgotten. I didn't take my hood off.

"Is what Tails said true?" I asked.

The detective shrugged. "Don't know. Sonic was acting kind of funny, so I honestly wouldn't doubt it. He's plain crazy. I'm not entirely sure where we can find him. Last time any of us heard, he had run to Westopolis. Whether or not it's true is an entirely different story. Sadly, most everyone thinks he's dead. Most people don't disappear for six months and just resurface like nothing happened." I stared at him. "I said _most_," Espio said. I laughed slightly. "See? You're feeling better already!"

"Do you think he's dead?" I asked.

Espio shrugged. "I don't really think that he just curled away in a corner and died. I do, however, believe that Ceaira might have killed him. Or that shady character running around SS lately."

"Shady character?" I asked.

Espio nodded. "Some freak in black is running around Station Square. The police can't catch her and Sonic's vanished, so this girl has free run of the city."

"What about Tails, Shadow, or Amy? None of them can catch this guy?" I asked.

"Tails has tried. The kid has a nasty scar on his back from a run in with her. Shadow hasn't been seen since you left and Amy is… Well, Amy. She hasn't really tried to go after 'shade' yet."

"Her name is Shade?"

"No. That's what the police are calling her. I doubt, though, that her name is Shade. It's too cliché."

"Could it be Ceaira?" I asked.

Espio shook his head. "When Tails went up against her, he said that he didn't recognize the voice and we're all sure Ceaira's voice stays the same through morphs."

"Tails never met Ceaira."

"They met at your funeral."

I looked at Kim. "You sure it's not her?" I whispered.

Espio didn't look offended. "No, she's gone with us dozens of time to try to catch the Shade. There's no way, but I understand where you are coming from with that question." I sighed and rubbed my head. My world had changed a lot. "We're here," Espio said. I looked up to see an apartment complex. "Yeah, she sort of moved." I shrugged and followed them into the complex. We went to the third floor.

Vector knocked on the door to one apartment. "Who is it?" Someone called.

"Team Chaotix and Kim," Vector called back. He looked at me. "And a friend."

"Coming! Why are you even here, Vector?" Amy called through the door."

"Can't you just open up, Amy?"

"Who's the friend?" Amy asked.

Vector sighed. "You wouldn't believe me. Just open up." The door swung open.

"Honestly, Detective, randomly coming here…" She stopped and stared at me. I guess I was staring too. Her red dress wasn't red anymore, and it wasn't a dress. Both pants and shirt were pure white. I waved slightly. "Knuckles?" I nodded. She sighed and ran to me. I was happy for at least one positive greeting as I received a hug. "You're filthy. Go inside and get a shower while I talk to Chaotix." She looked at my clothing. "And give me those. I'm going to wash those nasty things." I sighed and took off the coat and handed it to Amy. She grimaced. "Give me the pants and gloves later. Vector, you know where the kitchen. Make yourself at home. Knuckles, the bathroom is in the first door on the right." I nodded and walked toward the bathroom. I opened the door. It was small, but nice, I guess. I hadn't really been in a private bathroom in three years, so I couldn't be too picky.

I took off the pants and gloves and threw them in the hall way. "I can't thank you enough!" I called to Amy.

"No problem! Soap's in the shower!"

I walked over to the shower and turned it on as hot as it could go. When it was, I stepped in and winced at the heat, but I stayed. I looked down at the ground and watched the dirt that had covered me so long wash away. I let my mind wander. It ran over what I was learning. The world had fallen apart around me. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did go wrong. I felt like such an idiot! And now we have the Shade running around and no one seems to be able to stop her.

My mind halted. The black echidna… They had to be the same! I growled angrily. Every time there was another echidna, they're evil! Can't a guy get a break? I shook my head. Suddenly my mind flew. I shook my head again, trying desperately to clear it. My mind ran over everything that had happened to me since meeting Ceaira. I grabbed my head. It was pounding with a head-ache. I tried to scream, but nothing but air came out. Memories flashed quicker than my brain could register them. A black figure appeared in a dozen or so flashes. Finally my mind cleared. I was curled in a ball on the bottom of the tub, but I had come to conclusion. I stood up weakly. I knew who the Shade was. Or, at least I had an idea.

I jumped out and found my coat and pants and gloves draped on the towel rack. I put it all on and walked out.

"Well, he's not ready for the truth," Vector was saying. I stopped.

"You want to keep lying to him?" Amy asked. She sighed. "Don't shrug your shoulders at me! Espio, what do you think?"

"I think we've been telling him the truth. No one has seen Sonic in six months. Tails didn't really handle it the way we hoped he would," Espio said.

"What have you told him?" Amy asked.

"We told him that no one sees Sonic between random acts of heroism."

"That's a lie! You are lying to him! Kim, knock some sense into these guys!"

"I agree with Amy," Kim said. "Knuckles deserves to know exactly what's going on."

"Knuckles just came back! He doesn't need stress. Vector and I can find Sonic before… Well, you know."

"You guys have been trying to catch since it happened. Knuckles can help you!"

"The last time we broke that hedgehog out of jail, we almost got thrown in! Sonic's a murderer!" I jumped. Murderer? I decided it was time to get the truth from them. I walked into the living room.

"Some one wanna explain what's going on?"

_Author's note: These are getting shorter and shorter… Sorry! Hopefully this will be the shortest chapter in the story. You know, sometimes you just run out of things to say. _


	5. Shadowed Curse

_Author's note: Not much to say here! Hope you are enjoying this story. Just to let ya'll know this will most likely be the longest story in the KA series. _

_Chapter Five: Shadowed Curse_

"Well…" I asked. Vector took a deep breath, but shook his head. I knew he didn't want to be the one to tell me, but it seemed that he had been chosen to do so.

He stood up. "Come on," he muttered. "Amy, can we use your room?" Amy nodded and mouthed "good luck" to Vector. He chuckled dryly. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me down the small hallway. We entered the room behind the last door to the left. I shook my head and looked around. It wasn't anything fancy or anything like that. It was nice, I guess. I couldn't complain because I hadn't been in a bedroom in so long. "You might wanna sit down, Knux," he said. I sat on the bed.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Worse. Much worse." He sighed and sat down on the chair next to the computer. "Your death shook our world. Sonic cracked, completely. He and Tails had a horrible argument. Tails tried so hard to explain exactly what happened in the future and Sonic didn't want to listen. He blamed himself and he didn't want to hear what Tails had to say. He screamed and walked out."

"So, Tails' story was the truth?" I asked. He nodded. "You _lied_ to me! What was your plan, huh?"

"We were going to lie to you until we could find Sonic and get him to go into court for the murder and plea insane. We knew he would be let off easy if he plead insane."

"And what were you planning on doing with me while you were off trying to make sure that Sonic stayed out of the electric chair?" I snarled angrily.

"We were hoping you wouldn't ask questions. No one really stayed with it except me. I tried to be the voice of reason during all of this. The only mystery that still remains is Ceaira and the Shade."

"No! That isn't the only mystery! What in the world happened? Why was there even a murder?" I yelled, standing up. Vector stood as well and tried to get me to sit. "No! Tell me what happened!"

Vector sighed. "Sonic went to the hotel where he was staying. Obviously he wasn't living with Tails. Well, Amy went to go make sure he was okay. The hedgehog was still hot from his fight with Tails. Amy apparently came at the worst time. Sonic struck her, four times. One was a slap, two were punches and the fourth was a kick. He fled at that moment, leaving Amy standing alone in the hotel room. He ran into someone in the street. The man was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sonic started yelling at him and the rest is on the news. He didn't mean to do it. He just pushed the man to the ground and his head hit the curb, cracking it open. The man was dead before the cops ever arrived. Sonic had fled. He ran into Chaotix agency hysterical. His mouth moved faster than his feet. Espio was out at the time, trying to find Ceaira after she disappeared. He told me everything. I smuggled him out of Station Square and got him into Westopolis where he hid. Sure, he'll show up every now and then if there's a huge crime and help the cops, but he's always gone by the time we start looking. I went to visit him about three months after I smuggled him out. He was gone. I have no idea where he's hiding now. We would see him every once and a while and then he stopped coming. Six months ago he showed up in Station Square, met with the police chief, and took off. I think they were going to arrest him. I was called. By the time I got there, he was gone. The chief said that he was trying to talk some sense into Sonic. He said the hedgehog was jumpy and nervous. He showed all the signs of someone being followed. Sonic got scared and no one's seen him since."

"And you told me everything was all right? You moron!"

"We have it handled, Knuckles!" Vector snapped.

"_HANDLED!_" I screamed. "This doesn't seem too handled to me! This seems like a disaster to me!"

"Okay, so yeah, it's a bit of a disaster, but we're working on it."

"And you were planning on keep me out of the know until you found Sonic and got him into court? And then what? You were planning on telling me that nothing is wrong? I thought I could come home! It seems I don't have one anymore!" I walked out, slamming the door. I walked into the kitchen.

"Didn't go well?" Espio asked.

"How long were you planning on lying to me?" I asked angrily.

"Knuckles, we were trying to protect you from the pain of this. We knew you were under stress, so we figured we could have this settled and then tell you about it so you could focus on finding Ceaira."

I rubbed my head. "You honestly think I care more about finding Ceaira than my friend? Why does everyone think I don't care anymore?"

Espio stood up. "Maybe because you left us!" He yelled. Kim stood and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off angrily. "We're trying here, Knuckles! We're trying!"

"You're not trying hard enough!"

"You haven't tried at all, so don't tell me about enough!" Espio snapped.

"Espio, calm down," Kim said.

"Knuckles, deep breaths," Amy whispered.

I took a deep breath and walked toward the door.

"What are you going to do, Knuckles?" Espio called. "Run away again? Run from your problems! Forget it! I tried to give you a second chance, but sometimes I guess people…" I didn't hear the rest. All I heard was a door slamming as I slammed it. I didn't want to hear it again. I had told myself those things dozens of times. I didn't want to hear it all again. I sighed. I knew I'd have to go back to them sooner or later, but now I just wanted to walk. That was how I had gotten rid of my problems when I was on the road. I walked and now I wanted to walk.

The sky was very bright and I shielded my eyes as I put on my hood. "Good to see you… Alive," a voice snarled. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Ceaira?" I asked. The strange green hybrid beast smiled a wicked grin at me. "One stab through the chest won't kill me," I snapped.

"I can see that, Knuckle-brain," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Not today, Ceaira," I muttered.

"What's wrong Knuckles? Not feeling well?"

"No, actually. Wanna try tomorrow?"

Ceaira smiled. "I've been waiting three years for this, Knuckles," she growled and threw a punch. I groaned and jumped back. "Nimble as ever. You haven't missed a step," she said. I punched out and felt the hit make its mark. I smiled and continued to punch. Ceaira grabbed my hand and threw me against the wall. "Not nimble enough to escape." I pushed off the wall and rammed her. She groaned and fell into a moving vehicle. She snarled and ran toward me.

I did a back flip to avoid the punch I knew was coming, but I wasn't quick enough. I gagged and tasted blood in my mouth. I head butted her and she snarled and bashed my head against the pavement. I growled weakly. My vision was swimming. "Looks like you've gone soft on us, Knuckles," Ceaira growled.

"Us?" I asked dimly. In my fading vision, I saw a black gloved hand grab my mouth. I couldn't breath. I struggled against the hand, but Ceaira had my arms. The hand was strong and it gripped me hard. My eyes searched for the face of the one who held my mouth. My vision was fading. Then I saw it. I couldn't believe who, and what, I was staring at. I knew the face. The black echidna. I struggled horribly, trying my best to escape the grip the held me. I bit down on the hand. The echidna let go and stared at me. She held up a fist. "Quiden…" I whispered as the black gloved hand punched me between the eyes and fell into her arms.

_Author's note: Uh, yeah… It does make sense, I promise! If you don't remember Quiden, reread _Space, Time and an Echidna_. That might help you remember who Quiden is. Like I said, it ALL makes sense, sooner or later. If you don't understand the title chapter, then that's okay, but that does make sense too! _


	6. Never Again

_Author's note: Hey guys! A bit late, but I've had SD to worry about. Sorry. _

_Chapter Six: Never Again_

The first thing I was aware of was a throbbing head-ache. I wasn't too concerned about anything else. I opened my eyes once, only to find a bright white light shining in my tired eyes. I closed them again and tried to go back to sleep. Sleep never came. I wanted it so bad. My head was throbbing with every heart beat. I wasn't entirely sure how long I had been out, but all I knew was that I wanted to go back to sleep. After a while, my breathing became harder and it felt like there was a large weight on it. After a few minutes like that, I began struggling. "Hey!" A voice yelled. "I know it hurts…" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tried to calm down. My breathing became harder until it felt like someone was crushing my chest. This time the struggling was unavoidable. "Calm down!" The voice called.

"What is it?" I gasped. I still kept my eyes closed.

"Just stop struggling! It'll be over in a second."

"What is it?" I gasped again. This time there was no answer. Sure enough, though, the pressure began to lighten up. A few minutes later, I could breath easy again. "What was with that?" I asked weakly.

"Look, I can't explain, but if I hadn't done that, you'd be dead right now. Believe me… I should know." The voice was male.

"What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." The voice said. I opened my eyes and was finally able to see who I was facing.

"Tails?" I asked. The fox nodded. "What did you do to me?" I demanded suddenly.

"Nothing! I just saved your life!"

"What was it?" I asked again.

Tails sighed. "It was a medication that I'm on that helps with head-aches."

"Does it do that all the time?"

"Well, when you take it with hot sauce, it does…"

"And how did _that_ save my life?" I asked angrily

"Listen, I wasn't trying to poison you. I found you practically dead at the train station muttering something about the black echidna. I didn't know what to think. I gave you a pill dipped in hot sauce. It may hurt, but it empties your system of most poisons." Tails explained.

"I was poisoned?" I asked. He nodded. "What kind of poison?"

"Dunno. I took a blood sample before I gave you the medication, but I can't identify it. It's a more sophisticated poison. It seems to evolve to its victim's blood. When I added my own blood, we made a different blood type and the poison particles changed shape, as if they were trying to change with the blood. Since we didn't make an actual blood type, the poison withered away and died right in front of me." He shook his head. "I've never seen, or heard, of anything like it before. It sort of scared me."

"What were the side effects?" I asked quietly.

"Very high fever. You still have one, but it's gone down some. Some other side effects include rambling and a lot of struggling. I thought you were going to kill me when I tried to give you the pill." He pointed to his head, which was bleeding some. His fur around the area was incrusted in dried blood. "I had thought I had killed you when you just stopped moving after I gave you the pill."

I looked at him and tried to sit up. I ended up falling back on the bed and the world began spinning very fast. My eyes rolled and I closed them. When I reopened them, it was night time. "Welcome back," Tails muttered. "Good to see you."

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"You tried to get up too quickly and passed out," he answered. I tried again to get up and this time Tails had his hand on my back and helped me to a sitting position. He handed me a glass of water and I drank it slowly. My stomach wanted to reject it, but I was able to keep it down. "Nauseous?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Well, whether or not it's because of the medicine or the poison, I'll never know, but the fever's gone down some. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone tried to drive a spike through my head," I answered. "I thought you said that the medicine you gave me was supposed to get rid of head-aches."

"Yeah, well when it's combined with hot sauce and a deadly poison, I'm sure it won't completely get rid of the head-ache." He stood up and walked over to his closet. In it was my cloak. He picked it up and threw it at me. I wasn't able to react fast enough to catch it and it landed on my head. "Sorry."

I shrugged and pulled it off my head and then put to over my body. "So, when did you start taking medication?" I asked. Tails jumped and looked around. He didn't answer, but busied himself with cleaning the room. "I asked you a question."

He sighed. "There were times after you and Sonic left when I couldn't sleep. This caused huge head-aches and I started getting migraines. The doctor gave me medicine to help me sleep and to help get rid of the head-aches." He shook his head. "We're all messed up, Knux, and sadly, it's not your fault. You had the right idea, faking your own death. You were spared this kind of pain."

"I didn't want to leave you guys. I knew that if I came back, Ceaira would to. I just didn't think she'd bring a homicidal freak with her!" Tails cocked his head. "Yes, there are two of them." I rubbed my head. "I just don't understand how Quiden can be _here_. I left her in the past!"

"Wait, Quiden? That black echidna from the past that befriended Shadow?" I nodded. "That's illogical! There is no time traveling technology that far back. Hey, we don't even have time traveling technology." I opened my mouth to retort. "That was a fluke, Knuckles. The Chaos Emeralds have been known to send people to different time zones. We have those, but we can't predict a warp, or control one." I shook my head.

"Well, someone's trying to kill me," I muttered.

Tails sighed and bowed his head. "Actually, someone's trying to kill all of us. I've been doing some of my own detective work about the Shade. I even fought her once or twice, but she's trying to kill all of us. I didn't know her and Ceaira were working together, though. I didn't really think about it. Anyway, after the first fight with her landed me in the hospital, I did a bunch of research, but as it turned out, I wasn't the only guy on this case. Someone else is trying to find out who the Shade is, and it isn't Chaotix."

I sighed and shook my head. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Shadow," Tails answered. I stared at him. Sure, Shadow had befriended the echidna during the warp, but he wasn't one to obsess over anyone's identity but his own.

"You sure?" Tails nodded. "Why?"

"Dunno. We can never really understand that guy, can we?"

"I guess not, but Shadow doesn't get into anyone's business but his own. If it doesn't concern him, he stays out of it. Why is he digging?"

Tails shrugged. "Search me, but he's digging deep. I saw him in the library one time with a stack of old books surrounding him. I didn't bother him because he seemed pretty angry about something."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Shadow was digging? Shadow doesn't dig. Shadow stays out of messes that he didn't make, and now he's trying to clean up mine? Or was he trying to make it worse. "And then there's Rouge…" Tails muttered.

"Whoa! Rouge is digging too?" Was there anyone not in on this?

"No! Rouge couldn't care less about the Shade. She's helping the police to find Sonic. Knuckles, it's all one big trail of conspiracies. Everyone is working for one purpose, and the one guy everyone is after is the only guy no one can find!"

"So everyone's looking for Sonic?" Tails nodded. "And no one can find him, and apparently he's the center piece to this dinner table. This is great! So, what does this mean?"

I heard a loud crack and looked at the fox. He was holding a broken picture frame. "This means one of us has to find him before the cops or the Shade and Ceaira."

"And how, my twin-tailed friend, do you propose we do that?" I asked. Tails handed me the broken frame. I looked at him, and then at the picture in the frame. "I don't get it…" He didn't answer. The picture didn't seem to be of anything. It was the skyline of Metal City. I hadn't been there in a few years, but I still recognized some of the larger buildings. It was night time in the picture, and apparently there had been a black out at the time the shot was taken because there were no lights on in the city. "Tails, why do you have this? Especially in a frame?" Once again, I got no response. I looked closely at the picture, but I still got nothing out of. "Tails!" I yelled. He looked at me and shrugged. I turned the picture over and there was something written on the back. _You may not understand my intentions right now, but it all makes sense, I promise. I've made my own mistakes, and I have to fix them. I don't want to be found, but now you know where I'll be. I never left you. You may not understand, but I promise, I will make you understand. I'm so sorry for what I'm putting you through. _I turned the picture over and looked at it again. This time, though, I saw what Tails wanted me to see. Standing on one of the buildings was a spiked figure. I shook my head. "Who took it?" I asked quietly. When I turned to Tails, he was pointing to himself.


	7. Hunt for Blue October

_Author's note: Ok! Sequel to SD is up, for all who care. Sorry about the delay for this story, but I'm trying to do a lot lately and it is summer, meaning I actually have LESS time. I do need to pick up the pace, though, because I need to finish this and have the next story up by Band Camp! _

_Chapter Seven: Hunt for Blue October _

I rubbed my head and looked around the city. "Tails," I muttered, "We should have gotten an earlier start. This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack." He shrugged. "Meaning it's going to be impossible! When did you take that picture?"

"About a year ago," Tails muttered. I sighed loudly. "Shut up! It's the only lead we have. Do _you_ have a better idea?" I shook my head, defeated. "I didn't think so," Tails said. I wanted to rip his throat out. He had grown up, sure! That's great! He also turned into a big fat jerk along the way. I knew it was partially my fault. Left alone, he went to the only friends he could find, and they turned out to be bigger jerks, and when you throw a good apple with bad ones, it'll rot, and that was the sad truth. Tails had been thrown in a barrel of bad apples and came out a jerk.

"So, who wrote what was on the back?" I asked. I was trying to make up for slapping him two days earlier.

"Sonic," Tails answered simply. "He snuck in my house a few weeks after the picture was taken. He had apparently seen me taking pictures. He rummaged through my picture box until he found it, wrote what was on the back, placed it in a frame and disappeared before I knew what was going on."

"How do you know it was him?"

"He left another note explaining that he came in to borrow a few things from me."

"He stole from you?" Tails nodded sadly. "He must be desperate. Were you mad?"

The fox went silent and looked around at the skyline. After a few minutes, he nodded. "Yeah, I was angry. I was angry at him for everything he did to me. He just left, just like you, but no one was after him. He thought he could hide from his problems. He killed a man and now he's trying to hide from his mistake. We can't do that, Knuckles. We can't just run!"

_I did,_ I thought. I sighed and looked at him. "I'm really sorry about leaving, but it was all I could think of."

"You did the right thing. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him," Tails growled angrily. I rubbed my head and allowed my mind to wander. I followed the fox blindly, like a lamb to the slaughter. I was beginning to regret my choice to come home. I had been thrown into a world that I didn't even know anymore. This was my home, but it didn't feel like it. I was shocked at what it had fallen in to. I left for three years and they destroyed everything and now I felt like I had to fix it. That was too much for me to handle. "There," Tails whispered. I looked up to see a run down hotel.

"He's here?" I asked. The fox shook his head. "Then what are we doing here?"

"You'll see," he said and led me into the hotel. I followed quietly. Tails didn't stop at the front desk. The women there waved slightly and he nodded back at her. I cocked my head, confused. Tails walked up the stairs and led me to a room in the back. He opened the door without knocking. "Sid?" He asked. An odd looking human boy looked up from where he was sitting in front of the computer.

He smiled. "Fox-boy! What brings you to Metal City?" He then saw me. His smile faded and his already dark eyes darkened more. "I told you to only come alone," he snapped. Tails shrugged.

"Sid, calm down. This is Knuckles and he's my friend. I just need some information and you won't see me again."

"Twenty-bucks up front, kid," Sid said. I glared at Tails. How did he know this guy?

Sure enough, Tails threw down a twenty. Sid smiled and nodded. "I just need to know about Blue October," Tails said.

"Blue October? That guy? I thought you were through with him." Tails shrugged. "But if you really want to know, he's still hanging out here. I see him every now and again."

"Last spotting?" Tails asked.

"Last night."

"Where?"

"That'll cost you extra, kid," Sid said with a glare. Tails sighed and put down a ten. Sid smiled again. "I saw him near the Town Center. I hear now and days he's taken up residence with someone."

"Really? He's been on the run for a few years. Who's he living with?"

Sid laughed and Tails rolled his eyes and threw down another ten. Sid nodded and wrote down an address on a piece of paper. "Pleasure doing business with you, Fox-boy. Say hello to October for me."

"This better not be a scam, Sid. I'm under a secrecy oath, but my friend isn't. If he hasn't been seen anywhere near here in the past week, you'll be spending the rest of your days in jail!" Tails spun and walked out. I smiled weakly and chased after him. When we were well out of ear shot, Tails began cursing. "Forty bucks! That no good, stinkin' freak charged me forty dollars!"

"Where did you dig him up?" I asked.

Tails sighed. "Sid is an old friend of one of my friends. He knows the underground news of this city, but the way he acquires it is why we can have him in jail before he has time to think."

"So, who's Blue October?" I asked.

Tails smiled. "That would be Sonic. In the underground society, he's known as Blue October to keep the cops away from him. Most of the scum running the city are trying to protect him. I don't know if he knows about the nick-name, but if he does, I hope he doesn't mind." I nodded. We had already left the hotel. The sky had become darker and I figured it had to be around eight or nine. I knew we should have gotten an earlier start. There was a loud crash behind us. I spun around to see a black figure fleeing from an over turned trash can. I shook my head. If they were following me, then I was in a lot of trouble.

"Tails, when do you think we'll get there?" I asked. Tails shrugged and continued down the street. After a few minutes, we entered the nicer section of town. Tails looked from the paper to the houses as we walked down the street. I still felt we were being followed, but I didn't lose my cool. We finally reached the house with the matching address. Tails took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When it was opened, all I could do was stare. "Shadow?" Tails asked before I could gather my thoughts. The black hedgehog looked around us wildly.

"Are you two alone?" He asked. Tails nodded and he ushered us into the house. The place wasn't a wreck, but it wasn't perfect either. It could be told that either Shadow slept on the couch, or someone else was living with him. There were folded blankets on the sofa and a pillow placed neatly on the blankets.

"So, you finally bought a house," Tails said.

Shadow dismissed the statement. "You're here for Sonic, aren't you?" Shadow asked. Tails and I nodded. "Well, he's not here."

"Where is he?" I asked, getting tired of all these dead ends.

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper!"

"So you sleep on the couch?" I snapped.

"No."

"Then why are there blankets?" I pressed.

"Quit badgering me, Knuckles," he growled. I glared at him. His ice cold stare didn't falter, but his tone lost its deathly ice. "I leave the door unlocked and food on the table. He comes in at night, eats the food, sleeps on the couch and leaves before I ever wake up. Every morning I wake up to find the pile of provided blankets stacked and folded neatly. He's never taken more food than what I set out for him. I don't understand him, but if he wants my help, then I'll give it to him."

"Why did he start coming here?" Tails asked before I could get anything out.

Shadow shrugged. "As far as I know, someone tipped him off that I was living here and he snuck in one night. He got here before I did and I found him sleeping on the couch when I returned home. I didn't wake him up. I just went off to bed. The next night, before I went in for the night, I folded two blankets and placed a pillow on the couch, along with a note saying _Use the door next time. It'll be unlocked._ He wrote _thanks_ back. About a week later, I had gotten used to refolding the blankets. When I walked out one morning, they were already folded. At first I had thought he didn't come, but there was another note on the pile. It read _I'll continue folding if you'll leave some food out._ I did."

"He comes here every night?" I asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Nah. Sometimes there'll be food left on the table."

"So have you two spoken?" Tails asked. Shadow shook his head again.

"Just those three notes we wrote." He looked up at the clock. The sun already down. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a plate with tin foil covering it out of the microwave. He left the door open and turned out the light. "You two are welcome to wait for him. There's no guarantee he won't run when he sees you, or that he'll come at all. Night!" The rest of the lights went off. All that was left on was the microwave light. Its eerie yellow glow gave the room an unnatural feeling. Tails was settling down on the sofa. Before long, I heard his breathing become regular. I knew I should try and sleep, but I didn't want to. I continued to stare at the yellow light.

My head jerked up as I heard a noise. I looked at the clock. It was two. I hadn't realized I had nodded off. The door had been opened. The yellow glow wasn't there anymore. I realized then that the noise was the microwave running. I listened silently to the sound of silverware hitting the glass plate. The sound was muffled in the silence. I shook my head and sighed. The noise stopped. I heard a chair scrape across the floor. A darkened figure appeared in the door way of the kitchen. I recognized it instantly. I stood up and the hedgehog backed away. I could see his eyes and he could see mine. His darted toward the door. I took a step toward him. He backed away another step. I sighed again.

I turned on the light in the living room. The light flooded the kitchen as well, but what I saw standing before me shocked the breath out of me. "You're supposed to be dead," he growled.

"So are you…"

_Author's note: Sorry about the delay! _


	8. Blast from the Past

_Author's note: Well, I'm hoping that every chapter doesn't begin with the words "Sorry for the delay." But, this one does. Heh_

_Chapter Eight: Blast from the Past_

Sonic glared at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but ended up taking a deep breath and backed away from me. I had never seen someone in such disrepair. He looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in all three years I was gone. I shook my head. "Hey," I whispered. He took another step back. "You gonna run?" I asked. He actually nodded. "What are you so afraid of?" I asked. Sonic shook his head. "You know, no one's mad at you."

"Yeah," he whispered. "But I'm mad at you." His voice was weak and scratchy, as if he didn't use it often.

"I'm sorry!" I growled. "I didn't know what else to do!" Tails groaned and rolled over.

"Can we go for a walk?" Sonic asked, staring at the twin-tailed fox. I understood. He knew as well as I did that this conversation would get loud and he didn't want to talk to Tails. I nodded and walked toward the door. Sonic followed with his head down. Once we were outside, I noticed a slight chill. "So, you aren't dead?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Alive as ever."

"But… I saw you get stabbed. Did you and Ceaira plan this?"

I shook my head again. "I was stabbed, and it was a real stab. Ceaira and I had no plans. Two days ago was the first time I had seen her, and she wanted to kill me, so I'm not sure we wanted to do anything together."

Sonic sighed. "I don't get it, Knuckles. You ran from us," he said.

"What did you want me to do, Sonic?" I snapped. "You didn't leave me any choice!"

"This is my fault now?" Sonic growled. His voice was getting stronger with every word. "How is this my fault?"

"You lost your mind! How was I supposed to live with you?"

"This isn't about you, Knuckles!" Sonic yelled.

"This isn't about you either!" I yelled back.

"I _know_!" I stared at him. "This isn't about any of us!"

"Then who is it about?"

"It's about the world, Knuckles," Sonic whispered. "I'm hiding because I've been told what's going down and I don't like it."

"And hiding is going to do what?" I asked.

"He's trying to stay out of trouble, which is more than I can stay about you," a voice growled. I recognized it.

"Quiden," I growled and spun around. When I turned back, Sonic was gone.

"He does that a lot," Quiden said casually. "Always running. I could say the same thing about you." I growled and looked at her. "What, I only speak the truth. You are always running from your problems."

"Where did you come from?" I snarled.

She laughed. "Do not change the subject." I glared at her. "And besides, I cannot tell you where I come from anyhow. Your tiny brain could not comprehend such a mess." I shook my head. I didn't understand any of this. I just wanted everything to be the way it was. I turned away from Quiden. I was done with her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To re-find Sonic," I muttered. I walked away from the echidna, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had a connection somehow to the echidna. She just let me go. She didn't try to stop me. I wandered around for hours, searching, but there was nothing to find. Quiden followed for the entire time. She didn't once make an attack, or mention anything. Sonic was nowhere to be found at all. The city was a mess, though. There were buildings that were torn down, half destroyed and some lots that were just a pile of wood. When the sun came up, Quiden stopped following me. I continued for another few hours, trying to find the hedgehog. After a while, I returned to Shadow's house.

Tails was waiting for me. "Talk to Sonic?" He asked. I nodded. "What did he have to say?"

"Something's going on, Tails," I muttered. "And apparently, he's too scared to stop it."

"What is it?" I shrugged.

"Where's Shadow?" Tails pointed to the kitchen. I walked in. Shadow was sitting at the table with stacks of papers. He was shaking his head. It seemed like he was just reading. No pencil or pen was in his hands or anywhere within reach, just papers and a red briefcase. I cocked my head. "Shadow, what are you doing?"

He jumped and looked at me. "You wouldn't believe it even if I tried to explain it." I grabbed at one of the papers. Shadow snatched it from my hand. "No," he snapped. "You can't look!" I glared at him. From what I saw, it was science junk.

"Where did you get the briefcase?" I had never thought of Shadow as one to carry a briefcase.

"I found it," he said, then added very softly "and I will be killed for having it." I cocked my head, but apparently I wasn't supposed to hear the last comment, so I didn't pursue it.

"Shadow, I know you said that you've never talked to Sonic when he was crashing, but did you _see_ him?"

Shadow nodded. "He didn't want my help on that matter. He still had his pride."

"What's going on, Shadow?"

He shook his head. "Too much, Knuckles, too much."

I sighed. "Well, I wish it would just end already!" Shadow laughed and began packing the papers into the briefcase.

"Well, Knuckles, there isn't much more I can do. You need to find Quiden, she knows everything." I nodded.

"She probably followed me here," I said. "I need to go look for Sonic anyhow, so I'll see you later." Shadow shrugged. He looked at a piece of paper and gasped. I didn't think much about it. I walked outside and looked around. Quiden was waiting.

"It's about time," she growled.

"What are you trying to pull?" I asked angrily. Quiden shrugged.

"Nothing you can comprehend, Knuckles." She repeated.

"What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" She laughed and smiled.

"Actually, I'm just here to kill you," she said and lunged. The question that burned was _why?_ It seemed that every one wanted to kill me.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked as I punched her away. She didn't answer. She lunged back and grabbed me around the waist. I twisted around and fell back, trying to dislodge her. She pulled out a weird dagger-like thing. I began rolling, trying to get away. There was a horrible ripping sound, followed by blinding pain. I looked down to see blood flowing on the pavement. I gasped and grabbed out for the wound, but I couldn't pinpoint the pain.

"Knuckles!" I head someone yell. I looked up and through my fading vision, I saw Shadow running towards us with the red briefcase in his hand. Quiden looked at Shadow. Her eyes dashed from me to Shadow, then to the briefcase. She apparently decided that the case was more important than me. She got up and lunged toward Shadow. The hedgehog snarled as he was hit. The briefcase flew over her. "4-5-8-1!" Shadow yelled. He gasped horribly as the dagger entered his stomach. I turned away and put in the code. I took a look at Quiden and Shadow. They were rolling around. Quiden was trying to escape from Shadow's grip. I quickly opened the case and grabbed the first piece of paper I saw.

_Quiden_ it read. I shook my head. There was a bunch of numbers and bio-codes. I stared at the bottom. The paper fell from my hand. I heard a loud scream get cut off by a gurgle, but it all seemed distant. What I had just read bore in my brain.

_Project: Echidna Re-population._

_Test Subject One: Quiden Linn _

_Egg (Mother): Ceaira the Echihog (Hybrid: Hedgehog/Echidna)_

_Sperm (Father): Knuckles the Echidna_

_Author's note: Fear the scary cliffhanger of doom and tremble! _


End file.
